


Invincible?

by Mattie_4374



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cancer, Kara and Lena are great wives and moms, Kara and lena have a sick child, Mentions of Cancer, this might be rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_4374/pseuds/Mattie_4374
Summary: Kara and Lena always thought that their biological Children would be invincible from normal human ailments. But what happens when their daughter isn't so invincible as they thought? I
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Cancer so TW for that and keep yourself safe, if reading is going to upset you please do not read. I have lost so so many people to cancer. My grandmother and my uncle and lately both of my aunts within a year. One we only had a week of knowing she was sick before she passed. So this is very personal for me and I have been needing to write this for myself for a while. I do not plan on any characters dying, but it might get rough at times. I know I have another story featuring Hope, and I promise that I have not given that up, but it might take me a while to get back to it.

“Hope sweetheart, wake up.” Lena rubbed the shoulder of her 14-year-old daughter who had fallen asleep at the kitchen table with her homework splayed out in front of her.  
“Hmm awake.” Hope popped up from the table and threw her blonde curls over her shoulder before rubbing the sleep from her green eyes.  
Lena sat down on the seat next to her daughter and rubbed her back as Hope leaned into her chest and yawned.  
“You’ve been falling asleep like this for a few weeks now, baby. Are you sure you’re sleeping enough at night?”  
“Yeah, I sleep fine mom. Plus, if I were up Jeju would hear me. It’s probably just these teenage hormones you go on about.”  
Lena chuckled as Hope sat up from her chest, “I suppose that’s true. Speaking of your Jeju she’s on patrol but should be done soon so why don’t you clean up your work and help me set the table?”  
Hope yawned and nodded her head ‘yes’ as she started gathering up her books.  
—

Later that night Lena found herself in her bed reading a book she’d been working on while Kara got herself ready for bed.  
“Lena love, you haven’t turned that page in 10 minutes, you okay?” Kara asked as she slid into bed.  
Lena placed her bookmark in her book before setting it aside and turning towards her wife.  
“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “I’m just worried about Hope. She’s been exhausted these last few weeks. I can’t even tell you how many times she’s fallen asleep while doing homework, and I got an email today from her chemistry teacher that she had fallen asleep during class today.”  
Kara scooted over towards Lena, signature crinkle forming on her forehead, “But she loves Chemistry.”  
Lena nodded and rested her head on Kara’s strong shoulder. “I know. I didn’t ask her about it and her teacher wasn’t upset, just concerned. After I woke her up today while she was working, she said that it’s probably hormones, but I don’t know.”  
Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and gave a comforting squeeze, “It could be. I can see if Alex could give her a blood work up?”  
“Yeah, that might be good. If nothing shows up there maybe Kelly could help us figure this out.” Lena said.  
Kara kissed the side of Lena’s head and laughed, “yeah my sister and sister-in-law are pretty unmatched. Plus, they’ve already gone through these early teen years.”  
Lena laughed, “true, Mia sure gave them a run for their money.”  
“You can say that again, she’s a hand-“ Kara stopped mid-sentence when she heard rustling from her daughters room.  
Lena sat up from her chest and looked at her with concerned eyes, “what is it?” She asked assuming it was something Supergirl was needed for.  
“Hope.” Kara said as she listened in carefully, “She sounds like she’s breathing heavy and- she just called both of us.”  
Immediately both Lena and Kara were out of the bed and running towards their daughter’s bedroom.  
Kara switched on the lights as Lena went and crouched down by her bed, “Sweetheart what’s wrong?”  
Hope was wrapped up in her blankets and shaking uncontrollably, sweat soaking her face and hair, “I don’t. I don’t feel well” the girl said.  
Lena pushed back some sweaty hair from her forehead and used the back of her hand to check for a fever.  
“Kara she’s burning up. Can you bring me the thermometer?” Lena asked and before she even got the question out Kara was back with the thermometer and sitting on the floor next to Lena as she placed it under Hopes tongue.  
A minute or so later the stick beeped, and Lena was shocked, “103.9; Can you get me a cool rag and then call Alex?” She asked.  
Kara nodded and stood up as she went to grab the things she needed.  
“I’m-I’m sorry,” Hope forced out between chattering teeth.  
“No. No baby don’t be sorry. We’re going to get you feeling better here soon. Aunt Alex will know just what to do.” Lena said as she kept smoothing Hopes hair to her head.  
Kara came back with a wet washcloth and placed it on Hopes forehead before kissing her hair and standing back up to call Alex.  
“Alex hey-“ Kara said to her probably annoyed sister.  
“Yeah I know it’s late.” Kara continued as she ran a nervous hand through her hair, “Something is wrong with Hope. She has a fever of 103.9. Yeah yeah. Yeah, I can do that. I’ll keep you updated. Love you too.”  
Kara hung up and walked back over the loves of her life, “Alex said that we need to get her fever down. She suggested a room temp bath, she’ll hate it and feel like she’s freezing but it’ll help. She also said that if it went ANY higher that we should take her to DEO and she’d meet us there.”  
Lena nodded, “Hope, sweetheart? We’re going to give you a bath, that should help you feel better okay?”  
Hope managed to nod, “do you think you can undress and walk, or do you need Jeju to carry you?”  
“Je-Je-Je” was all Hope was able to get out with her shivering.  
“Kara love, can you help her get ready and I’ll draw the bath?” Lena asked Kara as she stood up.  
“Of course,” Kara nodded as the two went about their tasks at hand.  
Lena was just finishing getting the bath ready when Kara carried in their daughter who looking impossibly small in her mother’s arms with just a towel around her.  
“You ready?” Kara asked Lena who moved out of the way of the tub.  
“Yeah go ahead.”  
Kara kissed Hopes forehead and gently started to lower her into the water. As soon as she touched the water Hope protested and started trying to wiggle away from it causing Kara to stop and look toward Lena with pleading eyes.  
Lena moved to sit on the closed toilet seat next to the tub and nodded towards Kara, letting her know it was okay.  
“I know it doesn’t feel good baby, but this is going to help.” Lena tried to explain to the small blonde as Kara kept slowly lowering her in the water.  
Once Hope was settled and no longer fighting it, Kara turned to Lena and pulled her up and into her arms. Kissing her hair and rocking the shorter women side to side.  
They stood like this for a minute before Kara pulled away, “Her sheets and pyjamas were all soaked through with sweat so I’m going to go change those and start laundry and I can bring back the Tylenol?”  
Lena looked up towards her wife and swallowed down the lump in her throat before kissing Kara’s cheek, “thank you. I’ll stay here with her, she’s probably going to fall asleep, so I’ll make sure she stays safe and sitting up.”  
Kara nodded and with one last squeeze she let Lena go and went about the house while Lena sat back down and reached into the water to grab Hope’s hand.  
2 minutes later Kara came back in with a water and some pills and helped Hope swallow them down.  
-  
An hour later found the trio back in the young girls room with Kara taking her temperature again.  
She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the number. “101.4. Which is still high, but not near as bad as it was.”  
Lena nodded, “we should let her rest if we’re taking her to the DEO tomorrow”  
Kara nodded and the two took turns kissing the girl on the forehead before turning off her lights and heading back to their own room.  
After getting comfortable again the couple found comfort in each other’s arms.  
“She’s going to be okay.” Kara said and Lena nodded.  
“She’s strong.” Lena said back. 

—-

“Say ‘Aaaaaa’”Alex said as she pressed a tongue depresser Into her nieces mouth the next morning in DEO med bay.  
She set her light down and started to feel around the outside of Hopes throat as Kara and Lena watched on.  
“Her glands are abnormally enlarged. Could be nothing, could be something. I think I’m going to run some blood tests and consult with Hamilton.” Alex said as she kissed her niece’s forehead and went to get her supplies to take blood.  
“Aunt Alex I hate needles!” Hope protested.  
Alex laughed, “I know kiddo. So does your Jeju whenever I get a chance to take her blood. But I promise I’ll make it quick.”  
True to her work Alex made the process quick and painless and was off to her lab.  
“How are you feeling baby?” Lena asked as her and Kara walked over to the hospital bed she was seated on.  
Hope rolled her eyes from being asked the same question 500 times, “I’m fine, tired. Can I take a nap?”  
“Of course,” Kara said, “we’ll be around here or in the control center if you need us okay?”  
The young blonde nodded and rolled on her side to sleep.  
Kara chuckled and kissed the side of Lena’s head, “She gets the eye rolling form you; you know.”  
Lena proved her point as she rolled her eyes to her wife before grabbing her hand and stepping out of the med bay to give Hope some time to rest.  
Not even an hour later Alex came to get the couple and sat them in an empty conference room facing herself and dr. Hamilton. Alex looked stoic and scared, unusual for the agent and this caused the couple some unrest too as they all got seated.  
Dr. Hamilton was the one who spoke as Alex reached across the table and grabbed her sisters’ hand. “What do you two know about Hodgkin’s Lymphoma?”  
Lena’s eyes went wide with understanding, “Cancer?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary diagnosis

“Cancer?” Lena asked, eyes wide.   
Dr. Hamilton nodded, “That is what our preliminary results are showing.”   
“That’s impossible,” Kara said, “She’s Kryprtonian.”   
It was Alex who addressed her sister, still holding her hand across the table, “Half. She’s half Kryprtonian, which makes her half Human too. Humans can get sick.”   
“So, what’s the plan?” Lena asked, face hard, business Lena taking over.   
“Well first we want to do a needle biopsy. We can do that here. Either result is good news/ bad news. If it comes back negative the good news would be that she doesn’t have cancer, the bad being that we still don’t know what’s wrong with her. If it’s positive then bad news is that it’s cancer, but good news that we know what is wrong.”   
Lena nodded, “What happens after that. If it’s positive.”   
“If it’s positive, we’ll call in the paediatric oncologist from Luthor’s Children and they’ll probably want to do a full biopsy.”   
“Have you told her?” Kara was the next to speak.   
Alex shook her head, “We wanted you two to get a heads up first. She’s sleeping right now.”   
Kara nodded, “can Lena and I tell her?”   
Alex nodded squeezing her sisters’ hand, “We’ll give you two some time here and then you can go the Hope and talk to her once she wakes up. After that just call for me and we’ll get the needle biopsy.”   
“Thank you.” Lena said, face and demeanour still hard.   
At that, Doctor Hamilton walked out the conference room and Alex walked around the table and kissed both Kara and Lena on the head, “she’ll be okay.” She whispered to her sister, before stepping out and closing the door.   
As soon as the door closed Lena’s hard demeanour broke as her face and shoulders fell, tears already running down her face. Kara, not fairing much better, scooted her chair back, and pulled Lena onto her lap.   
Lena gripped onto Kara like a toddler and buried her face in her wife’s neck. Kara wrapped her arms tightly around Lena and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead in Raven locks.   
Both women cried without talking, just holding onto the other for dear life. Lena knew she’d have bruises where Kara was squeezing a little too tight, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, besides the extra squeeze was grounding for the CEO.   
Eventually the pair pulled their faces free and looked at each other, “What are we going to do?” Kara croaked out.   
Lean moved one hand and placed it on her wife’s cheek, “we’re going to be strong for her.”   
Kara nodded.  
“El Mayarah,” Lena whispered.   
“El Mayarah,” Kara parroted.   
Lena sat up some more on Karas lap, pushing her hair behind her ears and grabbing her phone.   
Kara raised an eyebrow, “I’m going to have Jess clear my schedule today.” Lena explained.   
“Later, after we know for sure I’m going to call Sam and see if she can take over for a while. I want to focus myself back into my cancer research.” Lena said, typing away at her phone.   
Kara simply kissed her wife’s head, thankful to have a partner like Lena.   
Once Lena was done, she put her phone back in her pocket before kissing Karas cheek, “Let’s go see our girl.” 

—

Hope took the news better than her mothers, “Okay.” Was all she said to the needle biopsy, but Kara and Lena knew she was afraid of needles and this wasn’t going to go well.  
Alex came in with the biopsy kit and leaned Hope back to lie on the bed, “Do you want your moms here?” Alex asked her niece.   
Hope closed her eyes and shook her head ‘no’.   
Kara and Lena both kissed her forehead before stepping out.   
Once her moms were out of the room Hope started to tear up, “Aunt Alex?” She called to the redhead on the other side of the room.   
“Yeah squirt?” Alex asked as she walked back to the bed with supplies on a tray.   
“I’m going to be okay, right?”   
Alex nodded her head, “you’re going to fine. It might be a long process, but you have so many people who love you and are for you.”   
Hope gave her a small smile, “okay I’m ready.”   
Alex put on some gloves and angled her nieces head so she could easily access the lump on her neck.   
“I’m just going to clean the area first,” she explained, and Hope nodded as Alex wiped alcohol over the area.   
“Alright squirt, on the count of three I want you to take a deep breath in and then it’ll be all over, okay?” Alex told her.   
Hope nodded again, silent tears going down her face.   
“Okay,” Alex said, readying her needle kit, “One, two, three, deep breathe.”   
Hope took a deep breath and winced at the pain but as soon as it happened Alex was done and putting a Band-Aid on the spot.   
Alex put the sample in a bag and kissed her niece’s forehead, “All done Kiddo, you did so good. I’m going to send your moms in as I set this up in my lab.   
“Thank you, Alex.” Hope said as she sat up on the bed, stretching her neck.   
As soon as Alex left Lena and Kara came back in, “Alex said you did so well baby girl, we’re so proud.” Kara said as she pulled Hope in for a hug.   
Kara let go just for Lena to grab on and hug her as well before both sat down across from her bed.   
“How are you feeling about all of this?” Lena asked.   
Hope shrugged, bringing her legs up on the bed to fold under her, “I mean, it sucks, and I’m scared. But I know I have you guys and you’ll get me the best treatment and I know I’ll get through this. El Mayarah, right Jeju?”   
Kara nodded, “El Mayarah.”   
The family sat for a few minutes before Alex came back in, “okay I’ve got my machines working on that and we should have some answers in a few hours. Oh! And I almost forgot!” She said as she scrunched her face up in pretend thought and reached in her lab coat before pulling out a sucker, cherry, Hopes favourite.   
“For the patient.” She said handing it out to her niece.   
“I get a Lolli?!” Hope asked, the teen giddy for the sugar.   
“You can have ALL the lollies,” Lena said.   
Hope took the treat from her aunt with a smile. 

—

The small family went home shortly after the needle biopsy and snuggled together on the couch until all three fell asleep, exhausted from the day and the night before.   
Back at the DEO Alex and Dr. Hamilton waited for the sample to finish, finally a few hours later they got their answer.   
Hamilton looked at the results silently while writing down some notes.   
“It’s positive isn’t it?” Alex asked.   
Hamilton nodded her head, giving Alex a comforting smile, “I’m sorry, Alex.”   
Alex nodded, “Thanks, my niece is strong. We’re all going to get her through this.”   
“That you are,” the other doctor said, “should we consult these results over at Luthors Children’s and try and expedite some of this stuff before you call the family?”   
“Yeah, let’s do that.” Alex said as she walked the doctor over to a conference room with technology to FaceTime the oncologist.   
The Doctor started the call and was put through to a doctor thanks to a kind secretary.   
“Riley!” The women on the screen said, as soon as she saw Dr. Hamilton.   
Hamilton chuckled, “Hi Andrea, how are you?”   
“I’m better now that I’m seeing you! It’s been so long! What can I do for you?”   
“Andrea, this is Doctor Alex Danvers, Alex this is an old friend of mine, Andrea Rojas.” Doctor Hamilton introduced them.   
Pleasantries were exchanged and Hamilton got down to business.   
“We have a patient, I emailed results over to you, that we’d like you to take on and hopefully expedite the next biopsy I know you’re going to need.”   
“You know I’m happy to help, but who’s so important that needs to be that expedited?” Dr. Rojas asked.   
“Hope Luthor-Danvers” Hamilton explained.   
“Luthor? As in-“   
“Lena Luthor, yes. It’s her daughter.”  
Andrea nodded, writing on a pad, “what are we looking at?”   
—  
“You okay?” Lena asked Kara as the blonde walked into the kitchen after making sure Hope was asleep in her bed.   
Kara took the offered cup of tea from her wife, “No, but I don’t think you are either.”   
Lena shook her head, looking into her own cup of tea, “I’m scared. And I don’t know what this means for Hope or for her future or for the two of us or for our family.”   
“I know baby, I know. I’m scared too.” Kara walked over to her wife and wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist.   
“Hold your tea,” Kara whispered as she gently floated the two up and over to the couch.   
Lena immediately snuggled into Kara’s side as she hugged her glass of tea, a sleepy smile on her face, “I hate when you do that.”   
Kara laughed, “I’m sure. You look like you just hate it.”   
The wives cuddled and sipped their tea for a few minutes before Kara’s phone rang. Seeing it was Alex she put it on speaker.   
“Hey Alex. I’m her with Lena, you’re on speaker.” Kara told her sister.   
“Hey guys so we got the results and some other news.” Alex said through the phone,   
“Her needle biopsy came back positive.”   
That one sentence made Lena stiffen in Karas arms, she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. The little bit of hope in her that this was a false alarm now gone, their daughter had cancer.   
“Okay what’s the next step?” Kara asked after feeling Lena tense up, knowing Lena probably wouldn’t be able to talk at the moment.   
“We’ve already brought in the paediatric Oncologist from Luthor’s Children. They were able to get Hope in tomorrow at 4 for a full biopsy and to talk about what comes after.”   
“Thank you, Alex,” Kara said to her sister.   
“Do you guys need anything?” Alex asked.   
“No, we’re okay. Hope is already asleep.” Kara explained.   
“Okay good, just check on her periodically if you can. She’ll probably get another fever tonight with night sweats so just keep some clean sheets and dry PJs on hand.”   
“Will do. Thank Alex. We’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“Yeah Kelly and I will both be there if you want us to be. We love you guys.”   
“Love you too,” Lena finally spoke right before the sisters hung up.   
As soon as the phone was placed on the coffee table, they heard Hope’s weak, tired voice calling for them.   
It was going to be another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It might be slow going with updates, my depression is really bad at the moment. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope goes in for Biopsy.

It had been a long night in the Luthor-Danvers household. Hope had a fever on and off and soaked through two pairs of Pjs. Eventually around 4:30, Lena and Kara ended up laying down on Hope’s floor, across from her bed, as the girl finally fell into a deep sleep.   
The trio slept until late morning when Kara was called away on a Supergirl call.   
“Alex now really isn’t the best time for Supergirl,” Kara said over the phone to her sister as she paced the kitchen, Lena behind her making coffee.   
“I know Kara, but I wouldn’t be asking if we had any other choice.”   
“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Kara sighed as she hung up.   
“It’s okay Darling, we’ll be okay for a bit.” Lena assured her wife as she rubbed the blondes arm soothingly.   
“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Kara promised, “I love you” she leaned in and gave Lena a chaste kiss before changing and leaving from their private balcony.   
Lena made her coffee and grabbed her laptop to answer a few emails, hoping Hope would sleep until she needed to eat a clear liquid lunch. She would be going under light anaesthesia later and had to keep to clear liquids until after, but Lena didn’t want her to have a completely empty tummy.   
Sitting at the table, Lena went to work on setting Sam up a bit more at L-Corp and digging around her and Jacks old research to see what she could salvage.   
Around 12:30 she went and gently knocked on her teenager’s door, “Hope sweetheart, it’s time to start getting up.”   
Lena heard the girl huff and saw blonde air flip over as Hope turned towards her wall.   
Lena chuckled, these young teenage years had come with a lot of huffs, sighs, and eye rolls but Lena wouldn’t trade it. She walked in and gently sat on her daughter bed, pulling her duvet off just enough to rub her back.   
“Love it’s time to wake up.” Lena said gently.   
“I don’t want to.” Hope said, her voice muffled by the blanket she buried her face in.   
“Aren’t you hungry? I made you some soup.” Lena tried to coax her half Kryprtonian with food- it usually worked.   
Not this time, “No!” Hope almost yelled.   
“Darling you need to,” Lena tried again.   
This time Hope whirled around to face her mother, tears streaming down her tired face, “Let me starve! That way I can die faster.”   
Lena sucked in a surprise breath from the girl’s outburst but quickly recovered as she scooped up the girl and moved so her back was against the wall and Hope was sitting in her lap, face buried in her mother’s chest.   
Lena spoke softly but confidently, “Hope Alexandra, you are NOT going to die. Do you hear me? You are going to fight. And Jeju and I and all of our loved ones will be right here the whole time. And do you know who your mothers are? Jeju and I will stop at nothing. Nothing. To find a cure. You are not going die.”   
Hope was full on sobbing now, shaking her head as she burrowed deeper into Lena, “I’m so scared, mommy. I’m so scared.”   
Lena couldn’t help the tears falling from her own eyes then but tried her best to hide it in her voice, “I know sweetheart. I know baby girl, it’s okay to be scared. But we’re right here near you. We aren’t leaving you.”   
Lena could feel hope nod and she leaned down and kissed the blonde curls, so much like Karas.   
Lena had wondered when all of this was going to hit Hope, she was a champ yesterday, but it seems now it’s all coming to. Before she knew it, Hope started gasping. A panic attack, Lena knew.  
“Baby girl I need you to breathe. Can you feel my breaths, I want you try and match them.” Lena coaxed.   
“Mom. Momma. Momma help.” Hope cried.   
Lena sat the girl up a little to help open her airway, “Breathe with me sweet girl. That’s it. Just like that. You’re doing so good,” she encouraged as she focused on keeping her own breathing at a decent pace.   
“Jeju!” Hope cried, “Je, Je, Jeju,” she continued to hiccup and call for Kara.   
Lena didn’t know what to do. All three of them were no strangers to panic attacks but Hope was not calming down.   
Without much thinking Lena grabbed her engagement ring, pulled the stone up, twisted it to the left, and pushed down on the diamond. Over the years Lena had had many signal devices for Kara; the watch, a bracelet, a necklace, even once in a hair comb she had to wear to a gala. But Lena’s favourite was her engagement ring. It was harder to use and took more effort than just pressing a button but at times like this she was thankful for it, just hoping that whatever called Kara away was subdued enough for her to come home. 

—

Kara was just finishing up with two combative aliens when she heard Lena’s signal go off. Throwing the perps in a cell, she immediately took to the skies, calling Alex on her coms.   
“Hey Lena’s signal is going off. The perps are in cells. I’ll call if I need you.” Kara said as she almost broke the sound barriers getting back to the house.   
Kara’s heart broke as she Walked into Hope’s room. Lena was holding their daughter, speaking to her softly and gently rocking her as Hope cried and gasped and called for Kara.   
Lena met Kara’s eyes and gave a sad, relived smile seeing her wife.   
Kara quickly walked into the room and shifted Hope so that she was more in her lap, reliving Lena’s numb legs.   
“Jeju, Jeju!” Hope continued to gasp.   
“I’m here baby. Jeju’s here. I’m right here. Momma and I are both here. You’re okay. Deep breathes. Good girl. You’re okay. Jeju is right here.” Kara said over and over, as she reached with one hand behind her to unclasp her cape and wrap it around Hope, much like she did when the girl was still a baby.   
When Hopes breathing finally calmed, Kara started singing a soft Kryprtonian lullaby and Hope, drifted off into sleep, one hand grasping Lena’s hand the other grabbing Karas super suit near her shoulder. 

—

Despite the rough afternoon the Luthor-Danvers family made it to the Hospital for their appointment on time. Alex and Kelly met them downstairs at the lobby elevator and both women hugged their niece.   
“Mia wanted to come too, but she couldn’t get out of her lecture.” Kelly explained about their daughter who was attending NCU currently.   
Hope nodded and remained silent as they all climbed into the elevator. And didn’t say anything when she sat down in a chair once they reached their waiting room. Kara sat beside her, her aunts beside Kara, and Lena went to the desk to sign them in.   
When Lena came back, she sat on the other side of Hope and grabbed her hand, “You’re going to be okay baby girl.” She whispered to the girl and kissed her forehead. A move that Kara then mirrored, grabbing Hope’s other hand and kissing her head as well.   
After about five minutes a young nurse, in blue scrubs and Supergirl scrub jacket opened the door to the back, “Hope Luthor-Danvers?” She called looking at her clipboard.   
Kara squeezed Hope’s hand as she stood and whispered to her, “See? El Mayarah.”   
Hope nodded and managed to give her Jeju a watery smile.   
The sweet nurse took Hopes vitals and sat the family of three in a brightly coloured office, “Dr. Rojas will be in in just a moment.”   
“Thank you,” Lena smiled to the nurse.   
The nurse was barely out of the room when the doctor walked in, introducing herself and shaking three hands before sitting down behind her desk, facing the family.   
“So, I was sent over your files Miss Hope,” the doctor began, “and while I know this is a scary diagnosis, I want you to know that you’re safe here and we’re going to take good care of you. Now for today I’m going examine your neck and then we’re going to do a quick biopsy so we can know what stage this thing is at.”   
“What’s the usual treatment plan for this?” Lena asked the Doctor.   
The doctor gave a gentle smile, “usually we use the path of radiation and chemotherapy. The intensity that we’ll need for Miss Hope will be determined after we get this biopsy.”  
“And how long will wait before we get the results,” Kara asked.   
“It usually takes up to a week, but the lab might see the name and move it ahead,” she chuckled, “but as a baseline we’ll say a week. I’ll call you when I have the results and then we can go from there, yes?”   
“Is it going to hurt?” Hope whispered as she looked down at her lap.   
“Can you ask that a little louder, Miss Hope?” The doctor asked.   
“Is the uh...biopsy...is it going to hurt?” She asked a little louder.   
The doctor gave a soft smile to the girl, “The only thing that might hurt would be the IV we’ll have to put in but it’ll be very quick and then we’ll give you some good sleep medicine through the IV and next thing you know it’ll be done.”   
“And,” Kara added, “When we’re done, we can go pick up hibachi food to go”   
“Really?” Hope asked suddenly interested after hearing her favourite food mentioned.   
Lena chuckled, “Yes baby, and you can even have a Lolli after.”   
Hope nodded and smiled at her mothers, food always a good motivator for Hope, much like Kara.   
“Now we’re going to make a small incision and try and take out as much as we can from the mass and that’ll help us figure out what stage we’re in and if it’s spread any.” Dr. Rojas explained, “you’ll have a few stitches afterwards but other than that, once you wake up fully, you’ll be able to go home. SO, if you’re ready, you can come with me to the back and the nurse will help you change and wash and then your moms can come back and kiss you before we take you back.   
They all nodded and stood to leave. After a hug to both mothers Hope followed the doctor while the two wives headed back to the waiting room.   
Kelly and Alex were still there, the only ones in the room at that point.   
“Hey, how’d it go?” Alex asked.   
Kara and Lena sat across from them so they could face each other, Kara sighed while Lena scrubbed a hand over her face and through her hair.   
“Okay,” Lena answered, “they’re taking her back to get ready and we’ll get to come say goodbye before she goes under.”   
“Good. Is she doing okay?” Kelly asked.   
It was Kara that answered this time, “she’s being strong. She had a breakdown this morning but she’s doing so well here. Better than us I think,” she said as she looked to her wife who was nodding and wiping tears from her eyes.   
“Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” A nurse suddenly called from the doorway, “you can come on back for a moment.” 

—  
In the pre-op room Hope looked so small in the bed. Hospital gown, socks, and scrub cap swallowed her small frame and it caused Lena to blanch for a second. This was her baby, about to go under a knife and if she were being honest with herself, she was terrified, but she wasn’t about to let Hope see that.   
“Look Jeju!” Hope said gesturing to her gown, “They let me choose and of course I picked Supergirl.”   
Kara laughed, “of course you did baby girl. I love them,” she said as she walked over to the bed and kissed the small blondes head.   
“Look momma,” Hope addressed Lena now, “I didn’t even cry when they put the IV in.”   
Lena walked over and sat on Hopes bed grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, “I am SO proud of you sweetheart. And once this is over you can have all the Treats okay?”   
Hope nodded with a smile, neither Lena nor Kara knew how this was the same girl they consoled this morning, but Hope was a champ and pushing through this with a smile.   
After a minute a group of nurses came back to the room, “alright little miss time to go.”   
Lena was the first to lean over and kiss all over Hopes face, “I love you baby. I’ll see you as soon as you wake up.”   
Lena stood and backed up as Kara took her turn kissing the girl, “I’m right here with you little one,” she said poking at her gown, “we love you.”   
“I love you guys too, oh wait!” Hope said, “can you take a picture of me, so Auntie Alex and Kelly know I’m okay?”   
“Of course,” Kara laughed and pulled out her phone snapping a pic of the girl who sported a big smile and a thumbs up.  
“Alright we’ll call you two when she’s done,” a nurse said cornering the couple as the other nurses took Hope away.   
They’ve done this a few times Lena thought as she was ushered back by the nurse, she totally would’ve run after her baby if given the chance.   
“She’ll be A-Okay” the nurse said as she dropped them off back in the waiting room where Lena promptly found solace In Karas arms. The two gently swayed and held onto the other for support for a few minutes before pulling apart.   
Sitting back down Kara pulled out her phone to show Alex and Kelly.   
“Ha, nice gown!” Alex said.   
“Yeah,” Kara gave a watery laugh, “she got to pick it herself.”   
“What can we do for you guys tonight?” Kelly asked.   
“Well she’ll probably want to go straight home, but do you guys think you could pick up food and join us there?” Lena asked her sister-in-laws.   
“Of course.” Kelly said, “We will be there with food and lots of hugs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is a NICU nurse and actually wears a Supergirl scrub jacket! Like I said before I am in a really bad depression patch, but I am trying to keep up with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me a while to get out. I got some really bad news this week and I haven't been able to function, let alone write. I finally pulled showered and wrote today so that's progress I guess. Anyways I hope I don't take so long in the future but no promises

“We should probably call Eliza...” Lena mused that night after Kelly and Alex went home and Hope was actually asleep and fine in bed. “Allura might also want to know.” Lena continued.   
Kara sat beside her on their bed and sighed, “I haven’t even thought about that. Shit, I’m a terrible daughter.”   
Lena cupped Karas cheek and gave her stern eyes, “You are not a terrible daughter, you’ve been a concerned mother.”   
Kara nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned into Lena’s palm for a moment.   
“Let’s call Eliza,” Kara said as she sat up and reached towards the bedside table for her phone.   
She put it on speaker phone and placed it on her leg between her and Lena. Eliza picked up after the third ring.   
“Kara! Hello dear, it’s a little late everyone okay?” Eliza asked concerned, it was only 9:30 but that was pretty late for a call from either daughter.   
Kara took a big breath before speaking, “Hey Eliza, I’m here with Lena, you’re on speaker phone.”   
“Hi Eliza,” Lena chimed in.   
“Hi, dear, what’s going on with you two these days?”   
“Well mom, we have some bad news.” Kara said and choked on a lump in her throat.   
“Um, it’s Hope,” Lena continued, “We found out she has cancer yesterday.”   
“Oh my God.” Was all Eliza was able to manage for a minute.   
“Hodgkin’s Lymphoma,” Lena Continued, “We know she has B symptoms with fever and night sweats, but a biopsy was done today, and we should find out more. I suspect they’ll want to do more tests here soon.”   
“I’m on my way.” Eliza said as she heard Kara start crying.   
Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and kept speaking, “I normally would argue, but we could really use you. Hope could really use you. And I would love it if you could look at some of my old cancer treatment research.”   
“Of course, I will sweetheart,” Eliza confirmed, “I’m packing now and then I’ll sleep for a few hours and leave early morning, I’ll get there around noon tomorrow, okay?”   
“Thank you.” Kara said with tears in her voice.   
“Alright loves, I’m going to go so I can pack. We’ll talk more tomorrow. Go kiss that baby for me and I’ll be there before you know it,”   
“Thank you, Eliza, see you soon.” Lena said as she hung up the phone and put it on her side table before engulfing her wife in a hug.   
“We’ll have Alex send out a transmission to Argo tomorrow, Love.” Lena told her as she kissed her head. 

—

Noon on the dot Eliza showed up, loaded down with her duffle and grocery bags.   
“I figured you guys could use some basics.” She explained as she walked into the kitchen and put stuff down.   
“Thanks Eliza,” Lena said from behind a cup of coffee.   
As soon as Eliza set her things down, she turned to her adoptive daughter and pulled her into a hug before kissing her cheek and doing the same to Lena.   
“Where’s Hope?” She asked.   
Kara nodded towards the bedrooms, “in bed. She slept for a few hours last night before the fevers started again so we’re letting her sleep for now.”   
“Hmmm” Eliza mused, “well I’m here now so why don’t you two go check in with your works and I’ll stay here with her?”   
“Thank you, Eliza, we actually need to go run something by Alex and then We can all hopefully come back after.” Lena said as she finished her cup of coffee and put it in the sink.   
“Of course. I’ll be here with little miss.” Eliza smiled.   
“Grandma I’m not little anymore.” Hope grumbled as she suddenly appeared, awake but dishevelled with a blanket wrapped around her.   
Eliza immediately grabbed her in for a hug, “you’ll always be little to me.” She said kissing the side of the girls’ head, “You alright if I stay with you for a bit while your moms run some errands.”   
Hope just nodded and yawned as she padded over and hugged both her moms before settling on the couch.   
“Thanks Eliza,” Kara said with a quick squeeze to her adoptive mothers’ arm, “we won’t be long.” 

—  
At the DEO Alex set the couple up with a hologram crystal in a private conference to call Argo.   
Telling Allura was much of the same as telling Eliza. Kara was able to get through it without crying, though Lena did most of the talking. Allura wanted to come down, but she was needed for some council issues shortly. She promised though to be in touch and that she would travel when she was able.   
Neither women felt like work, so they decided to head home with Kelly and Alex joining them later in the day.   
Hope was doing okay considering how tired she was, and the family made it into an impromptu game night, playing all of Hope’s favourites.   
Everything almost seemed normal as they played until there was a knock on the door. Alex patted Hope’s knee and stood up from the couch, “I’ll get it,” she said.   
Before Alex got to the door, it was pushed open.   
“Honey, I’m home!” Mia yelled as she threw out her arms.   
“Amelia!” Alex smiled as she pulled her daughter into her arms.   
The young women pulled away from her mom and walked into the living room to greet everyone, take extra time with her grandmother.   
The fact that Hope hadn’t jumped up and ran to her cousin as soon as she was in the door proved how tired the young teen was.   
“Hey, Kid!” Mia said as she wrapped Hope in her arms for a long hug before sitting down next to her.   
“How did you get out of class, baby?” Kelly asked her daughter.   
Mia shrugged, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to mom.”   
“I’m skipping,” Mia leaned down and whispered to Hope causing the young blonde to giggle.   
Kelly shook her head and poked Alex in the ribs, “hmmm wonder where she’s heard that one before?”   
Alex shrugged and kissed her wife gently, “she’s right though.” Alex said earning her an eye roll and peck back.   
“So, whose ass am I kicking in monopoly tonight?” Mia asked as she pulled her long dark hair up into a bun.   
“Amelia!” Kelly scolded as Alex and everyone else laughed.   
“She’s fine dear, she’s not going to be able to beat Lena or I anyways,” Eliza said laughing at her granddaughter who pouted at that.   
Eliza did end up winning monopoly that night, and by the time they were finished Hope was passed out on her cousin.   
“Hey aunt Le?” Mia asked as everyone was cleaning up, “she’s getting really hot,” she explained worriedly.   
Lena walked over to the couch and crouched down in front of the two girls before kissing Hopes forehead, “Her fevers are back. I’ll get Kara and we’ll try and lower it a bit.”   
—

An hour later, Hopes temperature was down to a safe level and she was sleeping in her fresh made bed.   
Kara and Lena finished putting her down and were surprised to see their entire living room and kitchen scrubbed clean and fresh cookies cooling curtesy of Eliza.   
Lena couldn’t help herself and wiped away tears of gratitude before waking in and grabbing two cookies, handing one to Kara.   
The six settled around the kitchen table eating cookies and sipping tea when Lena’s phone rang.   
“It’s the doctor,” she said as she looked at the caller ID.   
Kara stood up and grabbed Lena’s hand, leading them out onto the balcony where they could have some privacy.   
“Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Lena answered her usual greeting.   
“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers! This is Dr. Rojas, is your wife with you?” The Doctor asked.   
“Yes, she’s right here, you’re on speaker phone.” Lena answered.   
“Wonderful! I wanted to have a conversation with the two of you about what to expect to come next.”   
“Do you have results already?” Kara asked.   
“Sadly, not yet, but something tells me that this isn’t going to be the last test we need to do for Hope, depending on how this biopsy comes back.”   
“What kind of tests?” Lena asked as she stood stiff by Kara.   
“Things like MRIs, blood tests, X-rays, and bone marrow. However, while we are doing all of these tests, I do think it best to keep Hope in the Hospital.”   
“Why would she need to stay in the hospital?” Kara asked, worry seeping in her voice.   
“It’s best to keep an eye on her that way. Especially with her fevers and B symptoms. Right now, with tests I’d say she’d be in for a week and then we’d go from there, but I want you to prepare for her to be in the hospital for up to a month.”   
“A month!” Kara fumed, angry on behalf of her daughter. Lena laid a gentle hand on her wife’s arm and Kara relaxed slightly.   
“Yes, well after testing we’ll start treatment and she’ll need a port put in more than likely so that’s another week and a half for recovery and then we’d keep her a few days after her first treatment to see how she reacts.”   
“Thank you, doctor, is there anything we can do for Hope now?” Lena asked, keeping her calming hand on Karas forearm.   
“Just prepare her for what’s to come. Be honest with her, honesty and transparency between my patients and their parents is vital. Other than that, I recommend picking out some new pyjamas and fun things to do in the hospital. I’d assume you’d want to make a room special for her on the ward Mrs. Luthor-Danvers considering this is your hospital so I’ll email over the hall she’ll be put on and you can coordinate efforts from there.”   
“Will do doctor. Thank you.” Lena said.   
“I’ll call you two later this week with some results and we’ll go from there. Be prepared to be in the hospital starting in about a week. Have a good night.” The Doctor finished before hanging up.   
Lena pocketed her phone and pulled Kara into her arms, both silently crying at the thought of their little girl having to go through all of this.   
Eventually they pulled back and Kara wiped away Lena’s tear tracks with her thumb.   
“She’s strong.” Lena reminded her wife and mirrored her actions by wiping Kara’s tears.   
“She has you as a mother. She was bound to be strong.” Kara whispered.   
The couple stayed on the porch for a few extra minutes before going inside and leaning on their support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, again I am so sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Aunt/Niece time was needed for Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get something out.

Telling Hope about having to stay at the hospital had gone surprisingly well. Or well, that’s what Hope let her parents believe.   
“Okay” was all the young teen had to say about it the day after game night.   
Both Kara and Lena took turns trying to talk to Hope about it, letting her know it’s okay to be upset that she can talk through her feelings, but the girl wasn’t budging.   
3 days after game night the small family found themselves sitting around the kitchen island, picking through some breakfast foods.   
“So,” Lena started, “if you’re up to it Hope, we were wondering if you’d like to go pick out some new pyjamas with us today?”   
Hope laughed and put down her fork, “no offense, but the two of you trying to agree on clothes is sometimes impossible.”   
“Hey!” Kara said, feigning shocked.   
“Do you um,” Hope stuttered, “Do you think aunt Alex would be able to take me?”   
“I’m not sure Darling, but we can certainly call her if that’s what you want?” Lena said with a thoughtful expression.   
“Thank you.” Hope nodded giving her parents a small smile before excusing herself to wash up.   
—

“Hey what about these?” Alex asked as she held up a pair of silk pyjamas.   
Hope shrugged, fingering the material, “I don’t really like silk...”   
Alex and Hope had been at it for an hour already, walking through the mall and Alex was concerned for her niece and how quiet she was being, but Alex wasn’t going to push the girl to talk until she’s ready.   
A few minutes later Hope called for Alex, “I really like these.” The teen said as she held up a set of comfortable looking pyjamas for her aunt to see. They were a soft cotton material and the top was a short-sleeved button up with lapels and a collar.   
“OH, I like these,” Alex commented, “and look they have a ton of colours and patterns.”   
Hope pulled out a royal blue set that had the house of El symbol on it.   
“Think this will go Jeju’s head?” Hope laughed.   
Alex laughed at the thought, “I don’t think your Jeju’s head could get any bigger squirt, but I do think she’d love those.”   
In the end Hope ended up with 7 new pairs of the same kind, all with different patterns and colours. Satisfied with the purchase and back in the car Alex asked the most important question of the day.   
“Ice cream or Frozen Yogurt?”   
The small blonde grinned, “Yogurt!”  
Alex laughed and threw the car in drive, “I should’ve known.” 

—  
The aunt and niece duo sat at an outside table of a local yogurt shop; tubs piled high with toppings.   
Hope was still quiet, but Alex wasn’t going to push it until she was ready. That was until Alex looked across to her niece after setting her spoon down and found the young girl staring into her yogurt, tears dripping down into the tub.   
Alex gently reached over and placed a hand on Hopes forearm, “Hope? Hey, what’s going on?”   
Hope shook her head without looking up and after a minute started quietly sobbing, her head dropping to her knees as she pushed away from the table.   
Alex pushed her own seat back and reached over to her niece, “Hey, come here, come here.”   
Still sobbing Hope switched over to her Aunts lap quickly and tucked her head into Alex’s chest.   
“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Alex murmured, “You’re okay. You’re safe. Let it out.”   
Alex kept whispering affirmations to the girl while rocking her like she did when Hope was just a baby.   
Eventually Hope’s sobs quieted to a hiccup and she slowly pulled back to look at Alex.   
Alex smoothed blonde curls back, “What’s going on, sweetheart?”  
Hope shrugged as tears started to silently flow again, “I don’t want to do this. I’m scared.”   
Alex took a deep breath and pulled Hope close to her chest, “I know Kiddo, I think we’re all scared. But I promise that you’re going to come out of this. You’re strong, just like your mothers. Just like your Aunt,” this caused Hope to chuckle and swat lightly at Alex’s shoulder.   
“I’m going to be in the Hospital for weeks Aunt Alex! Maybe a month! I’m going to miss so many game nights and pizza nights and Mia was supposed to have a cousin night with me. You guys are going to have all the fun and I’m going to be stuffed up in a hospital.” Hope said with a sniffle.   
Alex pulled back, “Squirt, your mom owns the damn hospital. If you don’t think she’s going to move heaven and earth to make it so we can have all of those things from the hospital, you’re sadly mistaken. And Mia lives close to the hospital while she’s at school, so you’ll probably get to see her more than I do.”   
“Yeah that’s because I’m cool.” Hope laughed.   
“I have you know I’m a VERY cool mom!” Alex defended and laughed, “either way we’re all going to be by your side the whole way yeah?”   
“Yeah,” Hope whispered.   
“What do you need right now, Squirt?”   
Hope sighed, “Momma and Jeju.”   
“You want me take you home or you want your Jeju to come get you?”   
In lieu of answering Hope reached up and pressed the second earring in Alex’s ear and not thirty seconds later Kara was running from behind the building, changed out of her suit after assessing the situation.   
“Someone needed their Jeju and their momma,” Alex explained.   
“Thanks Alex,” Kara said as she reached down and picked up her daughter from her sisters’ arms.   
Kara kissed Hopes head before reaching an arm out to Alex and squeezing her hand in thanks before walking back to behind the buildings and taking off again. 

—  
Kara carried Hope over the Lena who was curled on the couch with a Laptop after they landed on the balcony.   
“Someone needs their Momma,” Kara whispered as Lena placed her computer on the coffee table and reached out to take her daughter.   
Hope was asleep already when Kara transferred her to her wife’s arms and Lena just cradled her in her lap like she was an infant again.   
Kara reached behind them to grab the throw on the couch and placed it gently over the two loves of her life.   
The hero sat down next to them and pulled out her phone, reading over a message from Alex that explained what was going on.   
Kara showed the phone to Lena who read it and sighed deeply, tilting her head back to keep her own tears at bay.   
“I have them working on her room already,” Lena whispered, “But even a nice room won’t heal her.”   
“There’s no magic way to heal her,” Kara whispered back throwing her arm around her girls.   
“It’s just ironic to me that I gave up on the one thing that could magically cure her years ago, never thinking it would affect me like this. And yet... here we are.” Lena said with a dark chuckle.   
Kara nodded, “it’s still not your fault. And I know you’re going to figure this out. Plus, Eliza is looking at it all right now and will come back with new notes so you can pick back up on it.”   
Lena just nodded and leaned her head on Karas chest before closing her eyes and praying this was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I go tot facetime with my grandfather this week while he was getting Chemo and it helped motivate me some to write. Thanks for reading guys. I have a full outline for this, but if you have anything you want to see in this please let me know and i'll see if I can slip it in anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written since Sunday, but I lacked the energy to edit until now, it's probably still not that great, oh well.
> 
> I made a Ko-fi because let’s face it, coffee is a great motivator to write. Also unemployed in FL at the moment where my unemployment claim has been ‘pending’ for a month now with no help in sight, so every little bit helps. ❤️
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mattie_4374

The day they checked Hope into the Hospital was rough. Hope had always been a well-behaved child, but her fear and anger bubbled over and she refused to do anything her parents asked, including tying her shoes. Eventually though with the threat of losing her phone from Lena, Hope gave in and stomped around while she got ready.  
Lena was in the kitchen finishing a cup of tea while they waited for the teen. A loud bang came from Hopes room and Lena scrubbed a hand through her hair.  
“I know she’s scared, but this behaviour. I don’t know what to do Kara.” Lena sighed.  
Kara rubbed up and down Lena’s spine in a soothing manner, “I know. She’ll calm down hopefully once she sees her room you made for her and that besides location, things aren’t going to change.”  
“I hope so,” Lena said as she leaned over the counter so Kara could get better accesses to her spine.  
Kara laughed, “I already apologized to Eliza this morning. I know I wasn’t easy as a displaced teenager, but man. I feel I’m getting a taste of my own medicine.”  
Lena laughed, “Well, I’m sure Eliza appreciated that. Is she coming tonight?”  
Kara nodded as she continued to rub and knead Lena’s back, “Yeah she’ll be there. Said she’ll be in the lab and then once we’re settled, we can text her and she’ll let everyone else know when they can come.”  
Lena hummed in response, thankful for their support group. Everyone that can would be coming to surprise Hope with a family dinner and she was excited for the prospect, but still frustrated at the situation.  
“It’s going to be a long day.” Lena whispered.  
—

Checking in to the Hospital itself went pretty smooth, and the family was ushered up to the 16th floor to the Child’s oncology unit and were led to a room in the back corner of the ward.  
“Woah” Hope said as she walked in and set her back on the ground.  
Lena had gone all out in renovating a huge room for Hope. The bed was still a hospital bed, with all the bells and whistles that came with it.  
Under the huge window to the left of the hospital bed was a nice couch that was big enough to hold four people comfortably and folded back to be a bed. To the right of the bed was the door for the bathroom and the IV pole.  
In the front left corner of the room was a small kitchenette with a fridge and a sink and a huge 8-person round table that made Hope hopeful for family nights. In the right corner of the room was a nice desk with school and art supplies just waiting for Hope to move in, with a dresser right next to it.  
“Is it okay, baby?” Lena asked as Hope took it all in.  
Hope turned around and gave her mom a small smile, “It’s the best, momma. Thank you.”  
After an orderly walked them to the door they were given half an hour alone to get settled. Kara went about unpacking Hope’s bag while Lena helped Hope make up her bed with her own pillows and blankets. They were just finishing up when a knock came from the door and a young nurse with dark hair walked in.  
“Hello! My name is Nia and I’m going to be your nurse today!” The nurse introduced herself.  
Lena and Kara both Introduced themselves, but Hope was being quiet. Thankfully Nia seemed to be in tune with the girl’s nervousness.  
“You must be Miss Hope.” Nia said as she walked further in the room and wheeled a cart in behind her.  
Hope just nodded from her bed and Nia kneeled in front of her as she tried to catch the down turned gaze of the teenager.  
“Right now, I just need to get these hospital bracelets on you okay? And then the Doctor should be in shortly, she’s making rounds now.” Nia said in the most calming voice.  
“Mommas can you check the information is correct?” Nia asked standing up and handing a laminated piece of paper to the couple.  
“Looks good” Lena said as Kara nodded.  
Nia took back the paper and held it out for Hope to see, “Can you double check for me, Miss Hope? Parents tend to have old eyes.”  
This caused Hope to laugh before looking over and approving the paper.  
Soon enough Hope was fitted with a hospital bracelet and Nia was on her way out the door promising to come back with a surprise after the doctor visited them. 

—

20 minutes later Andrea Rojas walked through the door with a different nurse behind her typing away at a computer.  
“Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, how are you?” She addresses the couple first.  
“Please, it’s Lena and Kara, we’re okay. Anxious but okay.” Lena said finding Karas hand beside her on the couch and holding on for dear life.  
The doctor smiled warmly and turned to Hope, “And how are you feeling Miss Hope?”  
Hope shrugged, “I’ve been really tired and stiff. And um, I’ve been having panic attacks.”  
Andrea nodded and squeezed her shoulder as she tilted Hopes head gently to look at her neck, “That all normal sweetheart. We can talk about getting you some anxiety help if you want?”  
The teen stiffened, “maybe. I’ll give it a few days.”  
“Just let me know sweetheart.” The doctor said as she continued to examine the girl, “your neck is healing nicely, I’m pleased.”  
The doctor snapped off a pair of gloves and tossed them in the trash before sitting down on the couch next to Kara and Lena and gently turned so she could see the whole family.  
“So,” the doctor started, “we know from your biopsy that you’re at least at stage 2. But we need to do more tests to see if it’s beyond that. Different blood works, cat scans, MRIs, echocardiograms to look at your heart, bone marrow checks things like that. So, I’m going to jot a schedule down for you and we’ll try and do a test every other day, so you aren’t overwhelmed. So right now, we’ll do bloodwork and start an IV on you, so hopefully we won’t have to give you another IV if this one sticks. Tomorrow will be a down day then probably an MRI the next day okay?”  
Hope nodded but didn’t say much and left her moms to ask the questions.  
After a round of questions and answers the doctor left with a promise to see them tomorrow on rounds. 

—  
Not 10 minutes after the doctor left Nia was back in the room with her cart as well as what looked like a huge crafting cart.  
“Alright Hope! Are you ready for your surprise?” She asked excitedly.  
“I guess,” Hope said with a sceptical look.  
“So,” Nia said, pulling her craft cart in towards Hope and sending Kara and Lena big smiles, motioning for them to take pictures. “These are Hope Ropes, great name huh?” Nia asked and Hoped laughed.  
“Basically, it’s fishing line but each time you have a procedure done you get a charm or a bead. Small ones like these are for like blood draws and medicine shots,” she gestured to the smaller beads, “and THESE are for larger things,” she showed Hope beautiful charms and Hope couldn’t help but reach out and touch the beautiful things.  
“You can decide how long it gets, if you want to make a long rope that’s fine or if you want to make bracelets that’s fine too. I let mine grow long and decorated my room with it.” Nia explained.  
“You have one?” Hope asked surprised.  
Nia nodded and pulled out her phone to show Hope a picture, “Leukaemia at 17, but I’m healthy now and get to look after you guys!”  
Hope smiled up at Nia feeing a connection with the young nurse.  
“I think I want to keep mine long too,” Hope mused.  
“Great!” Nia said, pulled out new role of fishing wire and giving it to Hope, “This is your wire and you can clamp it every day at the end to keep everything from falling. So, I know you’ve already had a blood test and two biopsies’, right?”  
Hope nodded, thumbing the thin wire.  
“Great so one small one and two medium ones to start.”  
Hope went about picking her beads and smiled a true smile for the first time that day. Kara was behind Nia taking Photos as Hope started her project and smiled to her Jeju showing her her choices.  
“Very nice little one! That green one matches you and your mommas’ eyes.” Kara said snapping another photo.  
Hope beamed and clamped her string setting it aside.  
“Now, I need to start your IV and draw some blood so once that’s over you can have two more!” Nia said going back to her medical cart and getting her supplies before working on hope for a few minutes.  
Kara rounded the bed and sat beside Lena on the couch, leaning over and kissing Lena’s head before wrapping her arm around her.  
“She’s going to be okay.” Kara whispered.  
Lena just nodded and reached up to wipe her eyes. 

— 

Later that evening the room was filled to the brim with family and friends showering the family of three with love and Hope was loving it.  
There was pizza and laughs and hugs but after a while everyone had to leave and said goodbyes with promises to return.  
Kara and Lena both decided to stay the first night despite Hope insisting that she was fine.  
“I know you’re fine love, but I really would like to stay.” Lena told her as she kissed her forehead and smoothed down curls as Hope got settled in bed.  
Hope nodded, “Thank you momma. Thank you Jeju” Hope whispered in a sleep haze, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had the hospital misspell your middle name on a Hospital bracelet? No, well let me tell you, That one one letter mistake will throw the ENTIRE Hospital upside down I swear. ANYWAYS yeah that little part was for me because damn I read those things 20 times over now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is struggling. Auntie Kelly to the rescue/  
> WARNING mentions of suicidal ideation please read with caution.

It had been a long first week in the hospital for Hope. Poked and prodded and put into machines and observed constantly on top of being sick and exhausted. The young blonde was sad and tired.   
Kara and Lena tried their best to keep her spirits up, but it was hard. The young teen didn’t want her mother’s there 24/7 which was understandable. But the couple was afraid that they would not be able to truly help Hope if they weren’t with her all the time.   
After the third night of both of them sleeping on the pull-out couch, Hope told them to go home. After prodding and reassurance from Nia that Hope would be just fine by herself at night, the couple finally started spending nights at home.   
This gave Hope time to breathe and not feel so suffocated in her room. But it also gave the blonde time to dwell and think and her anxiety and depression started to really skyrocket. But Hope was determined to keep it to herself until she realized how dangerous her thoughts were. She knew she needed to tell someone but there was only one person she felt comfortable discussing these topics with.   
“Hello! Earth to Hope! It’s your turn,” Mia said disrupting Hopes thoughts.   
Hope stuck her tongue out at her cousin before laying down her last hand of Phase 10, “I win!”   
“UGH, I never win that one.” Mia complained throwing her own cards down before cleaning up, “Sometimes I think auntie Kara taught me to play wrong when I was young so she could keep her winning streak and so now I suck.”   
Hope laughed as she stood from the table and went towards her bed, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”   
Mia continued to grumble as she got settled on the pull out. After a while of lying in silence Hope tentatively spoke up, “Hey, Mi?”   
“What’s up?” The older girl asked.   
Hope sat up a bit in bed and pulled her legs up towards her chest, “Can you ask your mom to come see me tomorrow?”   
Mia sat up confused, “Wasn’t she here today?”   
Hope nodded, “Auntie Alex was yes, but I was talking about Auntie Kelly. I just want to talk to her about something.”   
Mia nodded, understanding in her eyes, “sure thing kid.” 

—

Kelly showed up in her Hospital room around 3 the next afternoon.   
“Hey! I hear my favourite niece wants to talk to me about something?” She said as she gracefully leaned against the door in a sleek pants suit.   
Hope shook her head, “I’m your ONLY niece.”  
Kelly laughed as she moved across the room towards the couch, patting the cushion next to her and making room for Hope to join her.   
“Well you’re still my favourite,” she whispered as she pulled the girl in for a hug, “What can I help you with sweetie?”   
Hope suddenly got stiff and quiet, casting her gaze away from her aunt, “I haven’t been liking my thoughts lately and you’re the only person I really feel like I can talk to about it.”   
Kelly nodded as she settled into the crook of the couch facing the girl now, “What kind of thoughts are you having?”   
Hope took a deep breath and kept her gaze turned towards the floor, she knew just saying it was the best choice, but this was harder than she thought.   
“Take your time sweetheart,” Kelly encouraged as she gently rubbed Hope’s back.   
After a couple of deep breathes Hope finally spoke, but kept her eyes trained to the ground, “I’ve been really anxious and sad since this all started, I think everyone knows that.”   
Kelly nodded, knowing very well of her struggles.   
“But the past few days have been really bad.” Hope continued, “every time I get called for something, I get so anxious, I’ve had panic attacks, more than anyone truly knows. And I’ve been so sad, sometimes all I can do is stare out the window and lie in bed all day and I just get so sad. And in two days I’m supposed to get that bone marrow test done and I am SO scared. The other kids say it hurts so bad they couldn’t move the rest of the day and I...I..,”   
Kelly resumed rubbing her back, “it’s okay Hope. You’re safe, you can tell me.”   
Hope nodded and looked to her aunt with tears running down her face, “I keep thinking that I’d rather die than have to do that.”   
Hope broke down after saying it out loud and Kelly quickly wrapped her niece in a tight hug.   
It took a few minutes for Hope to calm down, but Kelly’s gentle encouragements and words of affirmation kept the girl from a full-blown panic attack.   
“Hope, I’m sorry but I have to ask you some safety questions now.” Kelly said, picking up her phone and jotting some notes for later, “Do you have any active plans on hurting yourself right now?”   
Hope shrugged and wiped at her eyes, “I mean nothing too solid. I mean sure I think about it but all I can think to do would be to run away and just let the cancer kill me. That’s what it’s doing anyways.”   
Kelly nodded and talked Hope through some of her thoughts and walked her through some soothing grounding techniques. The two talked for an hour before Kelly sighed and started closing the conversation.   
“You know I’m going to have to tell your doctor and your parents about this right?” Kelly asked.   
Hope sighed and nodded her head, “Yeah I figured. I just felt like I could really talk to you about this. I’m scared to tell Mom and Jeju.”   
Kelly nodded, “That’s understandable, I was planning on bringing them dinner later I can talk to them a bit before you do.”   
“Thank you.” Hope whispered.   
“Okay kid, thank you for being honest with me, I need to talk with some people, and I’ll see you soon okay?” Kelly asked giving the girl a hug.   
“Thanks Auntie Kelly, I love you.”   
“I love you too kiddo,” Kelly answered.   
Before Kelly left the hospital, she talked with the doctor and the nurses and had Hope was placed on suicide watch. She didn’t really think Hope would hurt herself at this point, but she couldn’t be too careful. So, someone was going to be checking on Hope every five minutes, to make sure the well-being of the teen. Next stop was to tell her parents 

—

Kara just touched down on their balcony as Lena was coming in the door from work. They met in the middle of the room in a hug before Lena started gagging, “you smell like smoke or something Love, go wash up and then we’ll get settled for dinner before going to see Hope.”   
Kara laughed, “sorry, small fire I helped put out, but the wind was crazy, and the smoke was everywhere.” With one quick kiss to Lena’s cheek the super was gone and washing up.   
Lena went about putting her things away and changing to more comfortable clothes for the evening as Kara showered.   
Not long after the couple was sitting on the couch snuggled next to each other, both had their eyes closed and close to a nap when a knock came from the door.  
Kara patted Lena’s knee as she stood to answer the door, “That’ll be our lovely sister-in-law.”   
Kara pulled the door opened and found Kelly still in work clothes, “Long day?” Kara asked as she walked Kelly into the kitchen.   
“You could say that.” Kelly responded before taking off her jacket and throwing it on the island, “I’m sorry Alex isn’t here, but I really needed to talk to you two alone.”   
This caught Lena’s attention who was still on the couch, “about what?” She asked standing up and moving towards the kitchen.   
Kelly gestured to the table and the couple sat across from her, hands automatically intertwining under the table.   
“Hope asked me to come talk with her today.” Kelly started.   
“Is she alright?” Kara asked worry seeping in her voice, “we were there this morning and are going back in a bit.”   
Kelly nodded, “She wanted to talk to me about the anxiety and depression she’s been experiencing. She confided in me that she had suicidal ideation. She knows I’m talking with you now.”   
Lena’s free hand found her mouth and she covered her shocked face, “I knew she was struggling but when did it get this bad?”   
“She said just a few days. And that she didn’t have a plan besides running away and letting the cancer kill her.”   
The bluntness of that statement caused Kara to suck in a breath and Lena to stop breathing for a moment.   
“She wanted me to talk to you guys first before you guys saw her, makes it easier on her. I think she feels like she’s disappointing you with her feelings,” Key explained.   
“We both struggle with our own things. We would NEVER be disappointed in her.” Lena said.   
Kelly nodded her understanding, “I know that, but Hope might not. I’ve talked with her doctor and nurses and she’s on suicide watch for now, being checked on every five minutes. I don’t think she’ll do anything, but I can’t be too cautious. I think Dr. Rojas is going to start her on some meds but for now she’s prescribed rescue medicine for when she has a panic attack.”   
Kara reaches across the table and squeezed her sister in laws hand, “thank you Kelly. How can we help her?”   
Kelly returned the squeeze to Kara and offered the couple a sympathetic smile, “well tonight, just listen to her. She knows I’m talking with you so just listen and not judge. Make her feel safe and valid and make sure she knows she’s loved.”   
Lena nodded, “we can do that.”   
After a few minutes Kelly left, and the couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Lena felt hot tears run down her face.   
Kara pulled her wife into her arms and comforted her in silence for a while before they both felt like they were strong enough to go to the hospital. 

—

Hope was sitting at her desk doing some schoolwork when her parents walked in the room.   
Lena went to put her bag on the table as Kara walked over to Hope and bent down to kiss her hair, “whatcha working on?”   
Hope sighed, “Algebra. It’s so boring.”  
Kara laughed as she looked over the work, “I know what you mean. Why don’t you take a break and come sit with momma and I.”?   
Hope put her work away and sat between her mothers on the couch, “I take it you talked to auntie Kelly?” The girl asked.   
“Hmm,” Kara nodded, “we had a nice chat.”   
“I’m sorry,” Hope whispered.   
“Love, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Lena said grabbing the girl’s hand, “Your jeju and I both know how hard it is to have those thoughts.”   
“Really?” Hope asked looking between her nodding mothers.   
“Yes, love, unfortunately part of it is probably genetic.”  
“But it’s important,” Kara cut in, “that you know that no matter what you’re going through. No matter what your mind is trying to tell you. Your momma and I always love you. There is nothing you could do or say that will ever change that.”   
Hope nodded, wiping tears off of her face as she held her mommas’ hand tight and leaned her head on her Jeju, “I’m just so scared.” She whispered and let herself cry, both Kara and Lena enveloping her in a hug.   
“I don’t want to do this. Please don’t make me keep doing this.” Hope cried.   
“Shh baby girl, calm down take some deep breathes for me,” Kara reminded the teen as she rubbed her back.   
“I can’t do it! The bone marrow, I can’t. Please don’t make me.”   
“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. Mommy’s here. Jeju is here. Breathe for us, you’re safe,” Lena said.   
The couple noticed the increase of sharp breathes and recognized the panic attack they were hoping to avoid. Kara caught Lena’s eyes and nodded as they silently conversed.   
Lena got up from the couch and went to find a nurse for her rescue medicine while Kara lifted the girl and settled with her on her bed, murmuring to her quietly in Kryprtonian.   
Lena followed Nia in who quietly went about getting the meds.  
“Here you are Hope, this will help you feel better,” Nia affirmed as she pushed the meds through her IV line.   
Lena thanked Nia before closing the door behind her and crawling into the small hospital bed as well.   
“Please momma,” Hope pleaded as her eyes started to drop and her tears lessened.   
“How about if I were in the room with you?” Lena asked brushing blonde curls away from the girl’s face.   
“You can do that?” Hope asked.   
“Love I own the hospital; I better be able to do that. I’ll make sure that I’ll be there the whole time and then Jeju can fly and get you your favourite milkshake afterwards okay?”   
“Oh-Kay,” Hope slurred before drifting off.   
Kara and Lena looked to each other conversed silently again. They were both scared for Hope and scared for the situation, but the love in that hospital room was palpable and could get the small family through anything.   
“She’ll be okay.” Kara said before shaking her head and reaching across Hope with her free hand and grabbing Lena’s, “We’ll all be okay.”   
Lena nodded and rested their conjoined hands on Hopes chest as the three all fell asleep cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the plot Is going to really pick up in the next few chapters so hang on. 
> 
> I made a Ko-fi because let’s face it, coffee is a great motivator to write. Also unemployed in FL at the moment where my unemployment claim has been ‘pending’ for a month now with no help in sight, so every little bit helps. ❤️
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mattie_4374


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, Bone biopsy and good news.

As it turns out Lena did not have to move heaven and earth in order to be in the room with Hope during the bone marrow biopsy. With younger children the parents are usually always in the room, but Lena did have to do a little convincing to be able to get her AND Kara in the room, but she felt the strings pulled were worth it if having both parents there would be comforting to Hope.   
Hope was quiet all day leading up to the afternoon procedure. She had accepted that this was going to happen but was scared none the less. She wasn’t able to eat until after, so she just laid in bed and stared out the window as her moms and aunts filtered in and out of the room.   
Half an hour before the procedure Nia came into the room, a soft smile on her face as she knelt on the floor by Hopes bed.   
“Hi, Hope girl, I’m here to put some numbing cream on your back. And then we’ll get going okay? But afterwards you, young lady, get to pick a big charm for your rope, okay?”  
Hope didn’t speak she just eyed Nia with slight tears in eyes.   
“Can roll over onto your side for me so I can put this on?” The nurse asked kindly.   
Again, Hope didn’t answer.   
Kara walked to the other side of Hope’s bed and knelt on the ground opposite of Nia, “Inah,” Kara whispered lovingly in her native tongue, “roll towards me for a minute. It’s okay.” She finished in English.   
Hope looked to her mother and nodded slightly as she rolled onto her side facing away from the Nurse.   
Nia was fast and applied the cream quickly before leaving. 

—-

Half an hour later found to family of three in a small room, Hope lying on a bed while her mothers sat to one side near her head.   
A special doctor walked in and instructed Hope to turn towards her mothers and take deep breathes. Again, Hope wouldn’t turn, but this time she was frozen in fear and didn’t think she was physically able.   
“Mommas?” The doctor asked addressing the couple.   
Kara nodded and very gently turned Hope on her side and the family settled for the procedure. Kara held one hand on her daughters’ shoulder and held the other in one of Hopes hands. Lena had both hands grasped around one of Hopes and squeezed gently to let her know that she was there.   
Younger kids typically get sedated for this procedure, but Hope was older and would be going under general anaesthesia later in the week for a port, so Dr. Rojas suggested just using numbing cream and her rescue medicine if needed, not wanting to put the teen under twice in a week. So, Hope found herself awake, staring at her Moms as the doctor prepped behind her.   
The doctor talked Hope through the whole thing first telling her that he was going to be injecting more numbing medicine and that it might sting.   
Hope wanted to scream because it DID sting. It stung a lot and tears fell down her cheeks as it happened.   
“Good job baby girl. Momma and Jeju are so proud of you,” Lena whispered after the doctor finished the injection.   
Hope nodded as Kara moved one hand from her shoulder to wipe the tears off of her daughter’s face.   
The doctor waited a few minutes before pulling out the biopsy tool that Lena was very glad Hope could not see. It was long and looked terrifying and the CEO wished more than anything that she was the one getting worked on and not her precious daughter.   
“Okay Hope. I want you to count to three and on three take a big, deep breath in.” The doctor said.   
Hope nodded and whispered her counts, Kara and Lena joining her, “One, two, three” the family said together and all three took a deep breathes as the doctor inserted the probe.   
Hope’s eyes went wide. It didn’t necessarily hurt but the pressure was immense, and she was sure that her back was going to collapse on itself or would explode.   
The pressure worsened as the doctor worked and Hope tried to move her back to get away from the intrusion. Kara immediately held her shoulder tighter while Lena moved one hand to her daughters’ hip and held her tight there too.   
“Don’t move baby, you’re almost done. We’re so proud of you,” Lena said gently prompting the girl to stay still.   
The doctor finished quickly, and Hope let out a whine as the probe was extracted and a bandage was placed on her sore back.   
“Good Job Miss Hope, mommas we will have results by this time tomorrow.” He said before leaving the room.   
A nurse came in and instructed Hope to keep off of her back for a while but that she was done for now. Hope nodded and settled on her stomach as the nurse brought her back to her room.   
The family settled back in the room and Kara helped Hope drink something while she stayed on her stomach.   
“You okay love?” Kara asked.   
Hope nodded, “Yeah. That just really sucked ass though.”   
Kara’s eyes went wide at her choice of words and tried to hide a giggle as she looked at her annoyed wife across the room.   
“Oh, your sister is SO in trouble,” Lena said to Kara knowing Alex was for sure to blame for her daughters’ potty mouth.   
This made Hope laugh, a big belly laugh for what was probably the first time in a week. 

—

A day later finally came some good news when Dr. Rojas came in the room with a big smile on her face.   
“I am pleased to say that the cancer has not progressed past a phase 2. So, I am very confident that we will get you in remission Miss Hope after about 4 rounds of chemotherapy.”   
Hope was sitting up in bed, her iPad in front of her while her moms sat on the couch.   
“That’s good news, right?” Hope asked.   
“Yes ma’am, the best we could hope for right now.”  
Hope smiled wide and thanked the doctor as she left.  
Kara and Lena were visibly more relaxed than they have been in weeks, standing up and attacking Hope in kisses.   
“Mom! Jeju! Stop stop!” She laughed at their antics.   
“Never. We just love you so so much!” Lena said.   
“Forever and ever!” Kara said as she placed kisses all over Hope’s face.   
Hope eventually pushed her moms back, pretending to be annoyed but with a huge smile on her face, “I love you guys even when you are embarrassing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the shorter chapters more often or longer chapters more spaced out? let me know!
> 
> I made a Ko-fi because let’s face it, coffee is a great motivator to write. Also unemployed in FL at the moment where my unemployment claim has been ‘pending’ for a month now with no help in sight, so every little bit helps. ❤️
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mattie_4374

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Again this is really personal for me so please just be gentle.  
> How do you guys think Lena and Kara are going to handle this?


End file.
